


Long-Awaited Relaxation

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 19:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3422852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an especially rough week at Achievement Hunter, Michael, Geoff and Gavin relax in one of the best ways they know how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long-Awaited Relaxation

There was no denying that the members of Achievement Hunter were busy.

It had been an almost constant barrage of work- recording, editing and everything else that came with it. Lately had been no different. In fact, if anything, they had been even more swamped than usual, stocking up on the footage they had on hand.

Finally, after what had felt like the longest week of their lives, the weekend was rolling around. Friday seemed like it took even longer than usual to pass, and if anyone said they weren't anxious to leave, they were lying.

By six o' clock, most of the office had already left, leaving Michael, Gavin and Geoff as the only people remaining in Achievement Hunter. Unfortunately for Michael and Gavin, both of them had rode in Geoff's car that morning, leaving the two of them stuck to reconsider their life choices as Geoff tried to wrap up what he had left to do.

Even though the three lived together, Michael generally drove himself and Gavin, seeing as Geoff generally left before they did in order to prepare for the day. On that particular morning, Geoff had insisted they ride together, saying that he would appreciate their help.

At first the two had protested, as neither of them had been awake enough to even consider leaving the house. But Geoff had pleaded with them- pulling the puppy dog eyes he only used when he wanted something- and both Michael and Gavin had sighed, giving in to his begging.

Now that decision was coming back to bite them in the ass, and Michael was the most irritated of them all. "I'm about two minutes away from calling a fucking cab," he snapped, leaning his back against Gavin's front, where the other man had slid his arms around his waist. "I can't stay in this fucking office for much longer without literally exploding."

"You're being dramatic, Michael," Geoff replied, his eyes glued to his screen. He didn't need much longer, just a few minutes more. Michael's complaining wasn't helping anything, instead only standing to distract him. Because of that fact, his response came across as uninterested, causing Michael to huff.

"Yeah, no shit," Michael groaned, dropping his head back against Gavin's shoulder. "I know I'm being dramatic, but I just want to leave." He put special emphasis on the last word, staring up at Gavin as he did so. Gavin looked down at him, an unamused look plastered across his own face.

"Stop bothering Geoff," he scolded, running a hand through Michael's hair before leaning down to press a kiss to the side of his head. "I want to leave just as much as you seem to, but whining isn't going to make it happen any faster."

Michael sighed, turning his body to face Gavin's and wrapping his arms around the other man's neck. Then he was pressing his face into Gavin's chest, and it was obvious that he was looking for some sort of comfort. "I know," he mumbled quietly, his shoulders falling as he simply enjoyed the feeling of Gavin's arms around him. "But I just want to leave. I'm tired and I don't feel good. I just want to go home."

That was all it took for Geoff to give in- he wasn't quite finished with what he had been working on, but it would only take a few minutes the next time he got to it. The pitiful sound of Michael's voice was far too much for him to ignore. Grabbing onto the edge of his desk and extending his arms, Geoff pushed his chair back, getting to his feet immediately afterward.

"Let's go."

Michael pulled away from Gavin at his words, turning his back to him and moving to face Geoff instead. "We're leaving?"

"Yeah, I can finish some other time. Maybe run in tomorrow if need be."

"Thank god," Gavin breathed, taking a step toward Geoff, but Michael beat him to it.

"Finally," Michael muttered, quickly closed the distance between Geoff and himself, grabbing the man's shirt in his hands and pulling him forward to press their lips together.

Though the slightest bit surprised at the action, Geoff quickly gave in to the kiss, his eyes falling closed and his hands dropping to rest on Michael's waist. When Michael finally pulled away, a small smile was playing at the corners of his lips.

"When we get home, you're cuddling me." There wasn't a moment's hesitation in Michael's words, which caused a chuckle to escape Geoff's lips.

"Am I now?"

Making an irritated noise as he grabbed Geoff's face with both hands, he pulled him forward to kiss him again. "Yes, you are. We've been too busy to do that lately, and I've missed you."

"You've seen me all day, every day."

It was impossible to miss the pissed expression that made its way across Michael's face, and that too made Geoff laugh. "Alright, fair enough. As soon as we get home, I'll cuddle you."

Then it was Gavin's turn to huff, both Michael and Geoff turning to him at the noise. "Just leave me out, why don't you," he muttered, a frustrated look on his face. "That's perfectly fine."

"Come on, Gav," Geoff said, placing a hand on the man's shoulder, sliding it down to down to squeeze Gavin's hand a minute later. "No one forgot about you, promise."

The hurt look that had previously been on Gavin's face started to fade then, quickly being replaced with one of embarrassment. "I know," he said quietly, his eyes focused on the floor as he gave Geoff's hand a squeeze in return. "I just want to go home."

"Yeah, sorry about that," Geoff replied, gesturing toward the door. "I honestly don't know why we're still sticking around. We could have been out of here a while ago."

"Michael was too busy making out with you for us to go anywhere."

At his words, Michael's face flushed and a bit of a giggle escaped Geoff's lips. "That could very well be. In any case, we can leave now." With that, he was turning his back to his boyfriends, strolling towards the door.

The two stared after him for a minute, but before Gavin was able to follow, he felt a body pressing up against his own. He found exactly who he had been expecting- Michael looking up at him with the slightest bit of sadness in his eyes.

Placing his hand on Gavin's cheek, the man pressed their foreheads together, rubbing his nose against Gavin's before pressing a firm kiss to his lips. "I love you, Gavin," he murmured, making sure to keep eye contact as he spoke.

Gavin smiled at that, running his hand through Michael's curls before kissing him once more. "I love you too, Michael." Michael's eyes shone at his words, biting his lip before pulling away and taking Gavin's hand in his own.

"I'm glad. Now let's get out of here, yeah?"

\----------------

Geoff held firm to his promise, tugging both Michael and Gavin toward their couch as soon as they shut the door behind them. They simply allowed themselves to be led, each and every one trying their hardest not to look too eager.

All three were.

Then Geoff was sitting himself down, pulling both men down after him, one on either side. Michael and Gavin fumbled slightly, almost bumping heads in their eagerness to settle themselves down.

After long last, the three were seated, Geoff with an arm around each man's shoulders. Michael was the first to get comfortable, resting his head between Geoff's neck and shoulder. He turned his body so that he was facing the other man, resting a hand on Geoff's chest and closing his eyes.

It took Gavin a bit longer to relax, but eventually he moved so that his position was similar to Michael's. He threaded his fingers through Michael's own, resting both of their hands on Geoff's body and allowing his eyes to dart back and forth between the two men.

Michael's actions were similar, though instead of quick, flickering glances like Gavin, his gazes were much longer. He stared without shame at Geoff, then at Gavin, then back at Geoff again. His expression clearly showed the love he felt, and it caused both Geoff and Gavin's hearts to swell in happiness.

Then Michael was giggling quietly, something that neither of the others had been expecting.

"What's so funny?" Gavin murmured, running his thumb gently over Michael's hand.

"Geoff gets all the bitches," Michael said in return, his eyes sparkling and cheeks pink at the thought of what he was saying.

Gavin yelped indignantly at his words, attempting to pull away, but Geoff held him in place, an amused smile playing across his mouth. "I'm not a bitch," Gavin insisted, eyes focusing in on Michael. "You're the bitch."

"I'm the bed bitch," Michael laughed, a bit louder than before. "You're the work bitch."

Sputtering once more, Gavin was about to protest before Michael lunged across Geoff's chest, locking their lips together. The action caused Gavin to relax significantly, and Geoff smiled down at the two.

When Michael and Gavin finally parted, Gavin sighed in defeat. Then he was laughing softly. "Okay, maybe I'm a bit of a work bitch, but only because I don't very well want to be bloody fired. And you're a work bitch too, you're a bloody kiss ass."

"Boys, boys," Geoff chuckled, running a hand through each man's hair. "There's no need to argue. You're both total bitches." When Gavin opened his mouth to protest, Geoff leaned down to cut him off with a kiss, smiling when Gavin melted against him.

After they parted, Geoff was still smiling, his gaze moving to focus on Michael. "Though maybe Michael's a little bit more of a bitch than you." Michael smiled at that, biting his lip as he curled himself further around Geoff.

"I'm okay with that."


End file.
